


I don't like sharing (A Fred Weasley one shot)

by Mish123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Come Swallowing, Cuckolding, F/M, Face-Fucking, Jealous sex, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mish123/pseuds/Mish123
Summary: This one shot is from an x-rated chapter of my story "A Death Eater or A Joke Shop Owner."Please check out the full story on my page and other one shots and books.
Relationships: Fred Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one shot is from an x-rated chapter of my story "A Death Eater or A Joke Shop Owner."
> 
> Please check out the full story on my page and other one shots and books.

Bri knew one thing, she would never forgive Draco Malfoy for setting Bellatrix Lestrange onto the school. She was going to make a point to never think about him again. The main thing that helped her with that goal was Fred Weasley.

Bri was currently employed at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Bri loved working for Fred and George. It made her wonder why she ever broke up with Fred. He always made her face hurt from laughing so hard and they could talk for hours. 

She even had become close friends with Lee Jordan, who was also working there for the summer. However, no matter how much she tried, Bri could not get along with the cashier, Stacy. Stacy and Fred had been snogging during their split. Bri was so angry at her past self for breaking up with Fred over feelings for Draco Malfoy of all people. But now she had to live with the consequences of Stacy.

Bri was talking to three customers about their love potions when she noticed the blonde cashier leaning towards Fred, not helping. “Stacy.” Bri tried. “Can you please help me?” Stacy did nothing but Fred on the other hand was watching Bri and gave her a smile.

"I'll help you, Sir!" Fred bellowed to one of the customers and directed him to the 'muggle magic' section. Bri finished with the remaining customers and gave them a wave.

As she started to restock the love potions, Fred and George came behind her.

“Bri, you are our best staff at sales.” George beamed. “Like actually.” He handed her a paper with all her summer sales, making her smirk up at them. “Lee is second. He is in back preparing products right now. Maybe we should switch him with Stacy and put her in back.” George whispered the last part in Bri’s ear, earning a giggle from her.

“And we aren’t saying that just because you are cute.” Fred added as he pointed out her best sales. "Honestly, can we convince you not to go back to school for your last year?"

“Where are my sales? Bri only gets sales because she tries to flirt with every customer.” Stacy's high pitch voice rang, coming over to them. The cashier once again tried to lean towards Fred, batting her eyelashes.

“I don’t know, maybe if you weren’t so busy trying to suck your boss’s cock, you would sell something.” Bri shot at her. George started laughing but Fred’s eyebrow raised, watching Bri. It wasn't like her to be jealous. 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” Stacy tried but Bri’s jealousy had taken over. Stacy had been making passive aggressive comments all summer and Bri couldn’t take it. Bri had so much pent up anger, she was ready for a fight. George looked like he was enjoying the entertainment and Fred seemed stunned by Bri’s attitude.

“Are you still fucking this idiot?” Bri now turned to Fred, if looks could kill, this one would be it. "Out of ALL people Fred, HER!"

“And what if we are having sex?” Stacy hissed, moving in front of Fred. Bri paused, she didn't think they were still snogging, like alone having sex. 

“Fine.” Bri turned around and continued to stock up the store. George was at her side, while Fred took Stacy to his office. Bri’s heart dropped but she continued to work.

“You know they haven’t had sex or anything in a few month. She actually was getting on his nerves.” George tried. “Funny enough I think he was just getting with her to get over you. How the tables have turned.”

“It wouldn’t bug me if she was nice but she is always saying passive aggressive comments towards me.” Bri mumbled and George gave a chuckle.

“Well that’s because she is jealous.”

“Jealous? She is the one in his office right now.” Bri started but noticed Stacy was now stomping down the staircase and out the front door, slamming it shut.

Fred stepped out of the office with a sigh. “George, would you mind asking Lee if he wants to take Stacy’s future shifts. I let her go. Bri, may I talk to you?”

“You can’t fire me, I’m the best in sales.” She shouted up at him, half joking, and Fred laughed.

“I’m not firing you, I wanna talk.” Fred waved her up as George went to look for Lee.

When Bri entered the office, Fred quickly locked the door behind her. Before Bri could say anything, she was pressed against the door. “I love when you are jealous Bri.” His lips pressed against hers and Bri couldn’t remember why she had ever stopped kissing them in the first place. His large hands picked her up and her legs wrapped around his waist.

“So you like when I’m pissed off?” Bri chuckled, leaving kisses down his neck.

“No, I like how even after everything, you still want me all to yourself.” His voice was low now as he gave her a sloppy kiss. Their tongues tangled and his hands wandered up and down her side.

“I don’t like sharing. And not with that stupid-“ Bri sighed into Fred’s mouth as his hands traveled up her shirt.

“Then be mine again. No one will be sharing. No more back and forth. Just us.” Fred gave her a handsome smirk and she seemed nervous.

“I’ve been with someone when we were broken up. Only once fully and it’s been a while.” Bri had to tell Fred, she felt like she was holding a dirty secret.

“Well who do you wanna be with, me or him?”

“I want to be yours. Just yours.” Bri kissed his lips with passion. “I want to be your girlfriend.” This ignited something in Fred.

He grabbed Bri’s hair and bunched it into a ponytail. Before using it to pull her head back, her neck was exposed to him as he left kisses and nips up and down it.

He then pushed her to kneel in front of him, still holding her curly hair. “What if Lee and George hear?” Bri questioned.

“Let them know who you belong to.” He groaned but paused as he took his already hard cock out. Bri licked her lips in anticipation. “I charmed the room. Now, put that soft tongue out now.”

Fred smacked his cock onto Bri’s outstretched tongue. Her eyes locked on his as she licked the precum from the tip of his cock. She bobbed her head, taking just half of him at first and using her hand to help her. Then Fred’s hand started bobbing her head till her nose hit his stomach. Drool came down her chin and tears leaked down her face. Fred’s moans filled the office. She ignored her gag reflex till Fred let her go and she sucked in a breath.

He continued to fuck her mouth, his head thrown back. When he looked down at Bri and accidentally shot his load right down her throat. Fred couldn’t help it, those honey green eyes were watching him as she gagged on his cock.

“Doing so well for me.” Fred moved Bri to lean over his desk. Her ass was on full display for him. He gave a harsh smack to her right check and before Bri knew it, Fred's large cock was inside her.

She couldn’t form words and instead moaned loudly. Fred pounded her into the desk so hard, her hips dug into it. He wanted Bri to be all his, to never share again. He would ruin her.

“All fucking mine. No one else’s.” Fred was groaning over her as her walls tightened. His hand took hold of her hair as his cock pounded her g spot over and over.

“I love you Fred.” Bri moaned as she felt him twitch inside her, causing her pussy to tighten and her own release to come. His cock stayed in her pussy, filling her up with his hot cum.

“I love you too my jealous girl.” Fred groaned as he slipped his cock out, watching his cumm leak out of his girl’s pussy. “So we are finally dating again?” He flicked his wand, cleaning them up before carrying her to the couch.

Bri was exhausted as she nodded her head , drifting into a nap. Fred put a cover over her and kissed her forehead.


	2. The next day

Chapter 

Bri was currently staying at The Weasley’s house or the joke shop for over half the week. Her father and Taysha, who was now an Auror in training, were constantly working. The Weasleys had been good enough to take Arielle and Bri in during Kinglsey’s shifts after their father voiced his fears of the young girls being alone. 

This is how she found herself constantly wrapped in Fred Weasley’s arms. They were currently on his bed upstairs. Everyone else was fast asleep, George had gone to Charlie’s old room to give them some privacy. 

“Now remember to be quiet my little mouse.” Fred chuckled in her ear. He had started referring to her as ‘mouse’ because her moans came out as cute squeaks when she tried to conceal them. 

“I’ll try.” Bri mused as she leaned in for another kiss. 

“Well if you don’t. I found a muggle toy called a gag and we will just have to gag that pretty mouth.” Fred moved his hands to Bri’s waist, squeezing so roughly she groaned. He yanked her down, so she was now straddling him, one of his hands traveling down her thigh and under her skirt.

Bri bit back a moan as Fred started to nip at her neck. She grinded her hips forward, wanting to feel more friction. As Bri leaned into his touch, Fred started kissing her collarbone. His hand still lightly caressed her inner thigh. 

“Tell me my little mouse. Do you want me?” Fred’s voice was full of lust as Bri tried to move her hips so his would move his hand up her thigh. 

“Yes. Play with me.” Bri whimpered and Fred flick his wand so that she was just in her panties on him. 

“I’m going to make you feel better then you ever have.” He grinned wickedly as his hand rested on the thin cloth over her wet pussy. His large hand made circles around her clit making her buck and moan. 

Fred paused with an amused smile on his face. “Little mouse needs her gag. Already being too loud.” Before Bri could ask what it was. A ball gag was put in her mouth. The gag made her drool as Fred closed the strap. “Didn't you say you wanted me to fuck you senseless?” He waved his wand again, enchanting the walls to allow no sound out. Bri couldn’t help but wonder why she had the gag on when he was going to enchant the room anyway. But when he looked at her with the biggest, hungerist smirk, she understood. 

His stiffening bulge was very evident under the thin boxers separating them and Bri once again moved her hips against his. He moaned softly at the feeling. Fred pushed aside her panties and started feeling her wet folds. 

He parted the wet folds and started teasing her clit, earning a muffled moan from Bri, her gag muffling the full sound. 

Bri tried to talk as Fred entered two fingers inside of her. He pressed his lips to her ears and chuckled. “I love seeing you drool from that gag. I can’t wait till you cumm all over my cock.”

Fred lifted Bri up and flipped them both around, making sure to continue to finger her pussy. Her back was arched and muffled moans came from her. He looked over her body and moaned. 

“Your body is mine and only mine little mouse.” He watched as Bri nodded, he could tell her moans had turned to screams behind her gag. His fingers had sped up inside of her. The other hand now putting light pressure around her neck, making her eyes roll. His fingers curled perfectly inside her as Bri felt the swelling in the pit of her stomach. Fred’s other hand started to circle her clit. 

As her body tightened, Fred watched her face as her cunt tightened around his fingers. He loved watching her orgasm. 

“What a good mouse.” Fred groaned as he licked his fingers and once again got out his wand. With a quick wave, Bri’s hands were tied to the bed post. He quickly fiddled with his belt and brought out his large cock. His hands pumping it. “What do you want, little mouse?” He knew Bri couldn’t answer but loved hearing her muffled pleads. 

He started slowly pressing his cock into her heat. Bri tried to lift her hips up, hoping to get more. Finally, he sunk deeply into her making her scream against her gag. 

“God yes Bri.” Fred groaned as he continued. His swollen length now hit her deep, making her legs shake and wrap around him. With that he started fucking her relentlessly. Her pussy was involuntary tightening around him and drool was running down the side of her lips. “Do you want me to fill you with cumm?” He asked and saw Bri shake her head quickly. Her pussy tightened more hearing his words. Fred’s cock started to twitch inside of Bri, as he pumped, filling her with his hot load. This was enough to send Bri over the edge as she let her orgasm take over her. 

He now removed Bri’s ball gag and rope but made sure to keep his cock inside her. Bri loved the feeling of him in her as they cuddled, draining every last bit until he was loft. WIth the gag off, he could properly kiss her swollen lips. “I love you Fred.” 

“I love you too my little mouse.”


End file.
